


Dolor

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Hajime nunca llegó a considerar que oír esa melodía, fuera como una apuñalada directa al pecho.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 12





	Dolor

¿Podría ser capaz de mentir esta vez? No, claro que no. Era necesario el admitirlo, sería sumamente absurdo tratar de engañarse. Sí, se quedó sin palabras al verlo. El tiempo se detuvo al igual que su cerebro. No aceptaba lo que su mirada había presenciado. Se negaba en un principio creerlo, si se trataba de alguna broma de pésimo gusto por parte de Nagito, no le veía la más pálida gracia.

Sin embargo, el anunciamiento de cadáver descubierto realizado por Monokuma, confirmó que se trataba de una verdad innegable. Hajime nunca llegó a considerar que oír esa melodía, fuera como una apuñalada directa al pecho.

Le resultaba repugnante. Asqueroso. Ver la sangre chorrear por su abdomen y las demás heridas de sus extremidades, ensuciando el suelo de la bodega. Komaeda, su cuerpo, estaba por todos lados con profundas heridas. Fue cegador, y profundamente doloroso.

Pero nadie debía saberlo.

Llorar, exhibir tristeza y debilidad era ya inútil a estas alturas. Por más que gritara en agonía, no sería escuchado. Cuando lloró la primera noche en la isla, fue consciente de aquello. Sus súplicas no lo traerían de regreso, tampoco.

Todo era en vano.

Conocía perfectamente el sentimiento, lo había experimentado veces anteriores al ver a sus amigos muertos; pero se atrevería a decir que ahora se sentía diez veces más abrumador. El dolor en su pecho era agudo, dándole la sensación de que su corazón estaba rompiéndose de verdad, sangrando y queriendo salir en forma de lágrimas por sus ojos, mas no lo permitió.

Ocultó sus emociones quebradas en lo más hondo de su ser. Se mintió a sí mismo y a los testigos del acto. Mantuvo una actitud firme, intentando lucir indiferente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al tolerar los insensibles comentarios de la gimnasta y el mecánico, aunque le provocaban deseos de golpearlos.

O matarlos...

Se arrodilló frente al albino, vio su mirada completamente vacía y opaca, victimas del terror que lo atrapó hasta que colapsó ante el sueño sin fin de la muerte. Observó su piel, antes blanca y suave, sintiéndola frágil al tacto, ahora gris y áspera, careciente de la confortable calidez que la caracterizaba. No era más que no cascarón vacío, su alma se convirtió en cenizas y desapareció con el aire.

Llevando ese pensamiento, suspiró, y aclaró su voz.

—Espero que logres obtener la esperanza que tanto deseabas, Komaeda — asegurándose de no ser oído, fue el único lamento que salió de sus labios, aunque deseará llorar y gritar hasta que no tuviera lágrimas y su garganta se rompiera en infinidad de pedazos. También poseía el impulso de liberar su frustración con gritarle al mundo cuánto lo odiaba por abandonarlo, por no haber luchado un poco más hasta que hubiese llegado para salvarlo...

Y jamás encontrar su cadáver.

Una vez terminada la investigación del asesinato, se volteó y caminó por una ruta indefinida, llevando el enorme cúmulo de promesas y sueños rotos, jugueteando con el anillo que había retirado del dedo anular del fallecido antes de alejarse de la escena. ¿Cuál era el valor de éste si no lo llevaba él? Aún recordaba la sonrisa que Nagito esbozó al recibir ese accesorio que ambos portaban, mencionó que lo atesoraría por siempre, siendo su posesión más valiosa. Hajime había sido tan feliz al oír esas palabras...

Pero ahora era distinto.

Nada tenía significado, él ya no volvería a usar ese pequeño accesorio de enorme valor emocional.

Komaeda se había marchado, dejándolo absoluta soledad.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciaosuuu!  
> Posiblemente ya habrán visto esto, pues sí, no están locos xD decidí ponerlo en serie porque así queda mejor <3 Y ASÍ SPAMEO MEJOR, MUAJAJAJA! Más KomaHina es español aquí para todos, dominaré AO3 No me es suficiente con tener esta colección en Wattpad >:3  
> Ahre.  
> Sus votos y comentarios me hacen muy feliz, así que, por favor, no duden en hacerlo <3


End file.
